There are a variety of products which require a desired level of humidity in order to provide improved taste, or performance. For example, cigars, herbs, spices and seeds may have improved taste or performance when they are maintained at a desired level of humidity. There are conventional humidors which are designed for long term storage of products, such as cigars. However, conventional humidors are not suitable to maintain a desired level of humidity within an enclosure which allows for shipment and transfer of products in an efficient and convenient manner.